Carmelita's Constipation
by KryptojackJr
Summary: Carmelita has been feeling backed up lately. If everything works out correctly, she'll need to be confined to a certain white chair for a while. (I might rewrite this.) -SCAT-


It was another night in Paris, for most civilians; but for Carmelita Fox, it was another night unable to catch that raccoon, Sly Cooper. It was a daily routine that seemed to appear ever since she first saw him: discover the criminal, chase after him, get distracted by his charm, and let him get away; or maybe it was just her mind playing games on her.

Not catching the Cooper gang wasn't the only problem she was having right now, for she had been feeling backed up for a few days now, and she wished that it would go away already.

She visited the doctor a couple times, hoping to find remedies to treat her stubborn abdomen. Unfortunately, nothing changed her colon's mind as it continued to lazily slide forward. She will have to try again tonight.

Carmelita unlocked the door to her apartment, casually walking inside, and locking the door behind her again. She sighed heavily, either because of Sly, or her gut. Although that subject didn't matter right now; she just wants the bloated feeling to leave her be.

She groaned while clutching her belly. "How long will this go on," she questioned as she sat down on the couch. "I've been like this for three days, and I haven't improved yet. I just hope that this medicine the doctor gave me works."

Carmelita was referring to the small object she now had in her hand: a rectal suppository. She was told by the doctor that if she uses it as described, it should get rid of the burden she has inside her; unless she can't keep it in herself.

"Well," she began as she started closing the windows because of Sly sneaking in sometimes. "I might as well do this procedure now before it gets worse." She walked into her bathroom and closed the door, staring at her hopefully effective cure as she washed her hands in the sink.

Once she was done with the preparations, she promptly began pulling her jeans down, revealing her big, sexy butt. She couldn't help but look at herself, slightly embarrassed. "It's a good thing Sly isn't here to see this, otherwise I'd smack him right on the cheek, and with my shock pistol even!" She calmed herself down in order to continue her process.

Carmelita lay down on the floor, keeping herself on her side while lifting her upper leg. She took one last look at the suppository before lifting her buttock and tail with one hand, while the other hand held the drug as it poked against her sphincter; pushing it through with her finger until it was resting inside her rectum.

It would take five minutes until she was allowed to stand back up again, so as she lay on her side, Carmelita began to think to herself, especially her favorite criminal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 Minutes Later…<strong>_

Carmelita was sitting on her bed without her jeans, looking at the clock every now and then. It had been half an hour since the medicine dissolved in her rectum, and it looked like it wasn't going to work anytime soon; unless of course, she happens to feel and urge like the one she is having right now.

Carmelita quickly got up from her bed, bolting to her bathroom looking for that white chair that awaits her. After locking the door, she sat down on the toilet while groaning in pain and pleasure. "Oh, oh my," she moaned, hearing her abdomen growling violently. "It…it must be a monster in there. Ugh!"

Her anus began quivering as it was holding back emissions coming from the small intestine, until it couldn't resist anymore.

PPPPFFFFFFFRRRRRPPPPLRRRT!

Carmelita let out a loud fart, feeling relief of losing the pressure; but as she kept letting more gas out, the smell got worse and worse, to the point where she suddenly felt something solid pushing against her exit.

The feline policewoman felt her rectum stretch as more poop filled the chamber. She decided to help her logs move along by lifting her legs upward, causing a shift in her bowels. "Okay, then," she said to herself. "It's time to get rid of this awful burden."

Carmelita began pushing out her load with the first log easily sliding out and falling into the toilet, and the same thing for the next ones.

BBBBBBLLLLLRRRRT! PRRT! SPPPPLLLRRRRTT!

As she was relieving herself, she couldn't help but look around, in case someone was in the room with her, but that was a silly idea as there was nobody else besides her. She felt her bowel movement go faster as she kept pushing out the gold in her mine, and felt the logs become more uneven and thicker.

She soon felt something blocking the rest of her waste from reaching the bowl, something that her bowels never made before in such size. "Oh mierda," she swore in Spanish. "This is going to be bad." She poked two fingers into her sphincter, and stretched it wide open for her giant turd to pass through.

PRT BBRRT!

Some small gases escaped from her anus as she kept pushing her against her motherload. She was beginning to scream in pain from the size, being almost bigger than a soda can. It was after two minutes of pushing, when the big bertha finally fell out and into the water below. Once the blockade was gone though, Carmelita felt a feeling rushing towards her anus.

BLRPTTTLBPSLBRPLPLLPTTTTBSRRBSBRSBLPRL!

Her butt let out wet farts as the toilet was being filled with liquid poop, spraying all over the walls and creating a dark lake in the water. "What have I been keeping in there," she wondered. "I guess that's what happens when you don't go for three days." No sooner after she said that, the pressure went down and the only thing left comings out of her lower body were a small fart, and urine coming out of her bladder. Carmelita Fox had finally been emptied.

She got up from the toilet and looked down at the mess she created; she'll never be able to flush it until later. After wiping herself and washing her hands, she left the bathroom, and surprisingly discovering a note on her table.

'What's this,' she thought, and started to open it. Inside was Sly's calling card, and a message on the back saying: _Hope you feel better now, I can't wait for you to chase me again! –Sly Cooper._

Carmelita was shocked at what she just read. How did Sly know about her condition, and how did he know that she was using medicine tonight? Her answer was right in front of her in the form of an open window. Sly must have snuck in and listened to her taking a crap inside the bathroom. She knew that thief loved her but she never expected him to stalk her like that.

As she looked out the window towards the night, and the city lights down below, she became focused on what to do next time she sees Sly. She went towards her bedroom thinking…

'_I hope that raccoon gets a good bruise from my pistol now.'_


End file.
